


First time

by gekakarlas



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekakarlas/pseuds/gekakarlas





	First time

"She's mine! All mine! Tell the others?" - Lexie asks. Axl is laying in her bed with a really cute guilty face.

 

"The idea of you and that guy, or any other guy..." - he says sitting on the bed and offering his hand to her come close. Lexie walks towards him and Axl puts his hands on her waist. "I realize how that was a jerk move, but..."

 

"But what? I already told you that I like you Axl, I was pining for you for months and that guy...that whole situation, was just because of you... you're the one that didn't want Sue to know"

 

"First of all, in my defense, the guy is really better than me and a smart girl like you with someone like me... I know what you told Sue about Sean, that he was a guy for some serious shit, and you weren't looking for anything serious..." He feels a little bit guilty from not telling her about Sean showing up, so he could at least ask “Would you rather be with a guy like him? I'm just for fun?”

 

"I don't know Axl... are you? The only thing I know is that I like you, I really like you, since that day on the trailer I can't do anything without thinking of you... But so far you try to hide us and was a jerk with my friends and also accused a stranger of being a serial killer" she said the last part with a smile that made Axl's heart get back to the right pace.

 

"Can you forgive me for being such a jerk?"

 

"Yes. Some weird part of me gets this as a sign that you like me"

 

"Of course I do, What there's not to like about you?" Axl says getting her to sit on his lap. Lexie kisses him putting her hands on his neck and Axl get her out of her blue sweater, kissing her neck and getting his hand all over Lexie’s body. In the 3 weeks they are dating he has been slow with her - there's so much more in steak in this relationship, the fact that she is Sue's best friend and how he feels about her - but now he wants her even more and the last time he spent 3 weeks dating someone without sex was in high school. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

 

"Sleep?"

 

"Well, at some point"

 

"I want to... but"

 

"But?"

 

"Look..." she gets up. "I have to tell you something... I... God this is embarrassing... I want this, but I'm insecure..."

 

“About what?”

 

“Well... you're older and had like 200 ex-girlfriends and also an ex-wife that is like if a Barbie had come alive"

 

Axl let a smile and stand up to get close to her.

 

"You think this is funny?" She asked.

 

"No, but I think you're adorable. Yeah, I’m older, but isn’t like I have 20 years more than you, it’s only 3 years”

 

"Tell me something, how many women have you slept with?"

 

Axl's face shifted, he was obviously uncomfortable with that question.

 

"This seems like a trick question..."

  
"I don't need a number. I'm just trying to make a point here. Axl, the thing is... I only slept with two guys, both in high school. It's not like I'm a virgin or a prude, but when I got here I was focusing on other things, do well in class, make friends…”

 

 

"Lexie, it's okay... we can wait"

 

"Stop interrupting me!" She says looking at him "I'm trying to say that I wasn't thinking about that until I realized that I was interested in you. And, I only go out with Sean because I was trying to like another guy, someone that wasn't dating his ex-wife or that is not so full of himself "

 

"How that work out for you?"  

 

"He was not you, and I want you... everything, I'm just nervous.. but I don't need to get ready, I'm ready."

 

That words are enough to make Axl drew her to him and kissed her passionately.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked while bringing her even close "It's our first time, maybe should be more planned, more romantic or whatever"  Lexie could fell that Axl was getting aroused and a sudden flame licked through her.

 

"Or whatever?" She asks laughing "Axl, listen to me, ok? I want to have sex with you. I want to have lots of sex with you.”

 

Then there were no more words. She started to undress and then stood in front of him wearing just their pants and bra. Axl thought about how beautiful she is and how much he wanted her. She was right about his past, he had slept with a lot of women, but that was the first time someone had left him without breath by just stand in front of him. He removed his shirt by pulling it over his head, Lexie bit her lip with that vision.

 

Her bra fell to the floor and he leads her to the bed. Axl started kissing her again, his hands caressing her breasts gently, then, moving through her body, going to her thighs, his mouth also moved, from the mouth to the breasts and Lexie felt like she was in heaven.


End file.
